Deadly Revenge
by i am LolaBelle
Summary: Buttercup goes home to find her family has been murdered. The same person kills her but instead of dying, she comes back to life...as a vampire. Follow BC on her journey, looking for the man who killed her family, so that she can finally get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Read and Review :).**

Prologue

I was at a party one night, dancing away without a care in the world. I decided to leave before I got completely drunk and Blossom would start lecturing, which I don't want.

As I approached my house I heard some noises coming from inside. I assumed there was an argument or burglar might have tried to steal something. Is he stupid? We're the freaking Powerpuff Girls. There's no way he could get away with it.

I quickly went in as to not miss out on the action but when I opened the door I was shocked to find my sisters and the professor lying on the floor covered in blood and not breathing. I stood wide-eyed just looking at their bodies thinking who could kill super human teenagers.

I looked up to find three guys. Two were big and muscular while the other one was tall and a bit thin. He grinned evilly at me.

Before I could do or say anything, he shot me in my arm. This guy must've been stupid to think a bullet could harm me but then again he did kill my sisters who were as strong as me.

I looked down at my arm to see a vial stuck in my arm instead of blood coming out. On the vial it read Antidote-X.

I looked back at him, still wide-eyed and shocked and fell to my knees. I felt incredibly weak and vulnerable. He once again smiled evilly at me.

I managed to speak although I felt as if I would die.

"…Why?" I asked a raspy whisper.

He started walking towards me. I tried to move but my body just felt numb. I got that feeling of vulnerability again.

He bent down in front of me and smiled. His dark almost black eyes suddenly became red and with lightning speed bit me in my neck. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I just felt pain, so much pain.

He slowly pulled away and smiled at me. I was getting sick of seeing him smile when I was in so much pain.

"…Who are you?" I asked my voice almost inaudible but I guess he heard it since his smile became wider.

"You're asking such a silly question even though you're almost dead? But since it's your last request, my name's HIM," he replied.

My vision became blurry.

"…You bastard," I said softly and with that I fainted.

I woke up to find I was still in the Utonium household and my family's bodies were still lying on the floor a few feet away from me.

I rushed over to Bubbles hoping there was a chance that she was still alive. But I was wrong, so very wrong. Her body was ice cold and her eyes were wide open staring up at the ceiling. Tears started streaming down my face. I slowly closed her eyes.

I checked on both the professor and Blossom's body only to get the same answer.

I started screaming, tears flowing like rivers from my eyes.

I quickly wiped away the tears and ran outside. I ran outside into the street. I tried searching for somebody to tell them about my family. I looked down at myself and saw that I was a mess. I hoped nobody would get scared and run off after seeing me.

I finally saw our neighbor watering her plants next door. She was an old lady, shorter than me and was very sweet to everybody.

"Mrs. Wilson!" I screamed. I just needed to get to somebody.

"Oh hello Buttercup! Lovely morning isn't it?" she greeted and asked in a cheery voice that reminded me so much of Bubbles. It made me want to cry but I needed help so I just sucked it up.

Her smile turned into a frown once she saw me.

"Oh my! Buttercup, are you okay?! What happened?!" she asked in a very panicky voice.

I stepped closer to her and suddenly I could her blood rushing through her veins. My face went blank as I stepped closer to her.

"Buttercup? Are you o-?" she was cut off by me biting her in the neck. She started screaming, begging for me to stop. I honestly don't know what came over me.

I drank and drank until I couldn't anymore; I just needed to fulfill this hunger. I stopped and when I let go she fell motionlessly to the ground. I stared in horror. What have I done?

I ran back inside our house. I quickly ran to a mirror. In my reflection I saw blood all around my mouth and eyes were red. The same red as HIM's has been.

Ever since the day I turned, I swore to myself that I would find HIM and get my revenge on him for taking away my family and for turning me into a monster.

I seek revenge and will not stop until I get it.

I, Buttercup Utonium, am a vampire and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read & Review :).**

Buttercup was still staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was still trying to convince herself that it wasn't her, that her eyes were just deceiving her. She blinked, it was still the same.

She put her hand to her chest to feel anything just something to say that she was still her normal self and her red-now green again-eyes were only side effects or something for fainting and being sucked dry by some guy named HIM.

She still had her hand to her chest but she didn't feel anything. She had no heartbeat at all. She tried checking for a pulse but she found none. She was really starting to freak out now. How could she be alive with no heartbeat or pulse?

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself quietly. She turned around and saw her family's bodies still lying on the ground.

She was angry now, not sad for their deaths but angry at HIM for just coming to their house and killing them. She started breathing heavier than usual. She needed to punch something and she needed to punch it now.

She turned around again and punched the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere, yet she remained on the same spot right in front of the mirror. She looked down at her hand and saw her knuckles were full of blood. She had a huge gash across her fist but what scared her was the fact that it was healing and very quickly at that.

_But I thought I lost my powers_, she thought. She was lost now. She was healing quickly, drinking blood from her neighbor and was strong enough to completely shatter a mirror. That wasn't normal for a seventeen year old girl. Her eyes widen when she realized that there was a huge chance that HIM didn't just kill her but also turned her into a vampire.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening," she said as she shook head violently from side to side.

She quickly ran to the bathroom but instead of running she walked with super speed almost as if flying but she remained on the ground. She abruptly stopped and looked behind her. The familiar lime green streak was missing.

She continued until she reached the bathroom. She washed her hands and stared at herself once again in the mirror.

"Why me?! Why did I, out of all the people in this world, have to be turned into some blood sucking leech?!" she screamed at the reflection.

_I need to find that bastard that killed me and my family and destroy him! I need to find him even if it's the last thing I do_, she thought angrily.

She grabbed a pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet next to the mirror and started cutting her medium length hair. She had grown it out for Bubbles but now she's dead and it would just remind Buttercup too much of her.

Tears silently rolled down her face as she cut back to her old style: a short bob. The back was very short and became longer until it reached her chin.

She needed to change. The old Buttercup died that night with her family. She needed to be the new Buttercup, the vampire.

She quickly took a shower and ran to her room, accidently using her super speed. She really needed to get a hang of all his vampire stuff.

She put on a black pair of skinny jeans, a lime green t-shirt and black hoodie. She found a back pack and stuffed as much clothes in as possible. She went to her secret place in her room where she kept her money. Her sisters and she were saving up for a road trip for the upcoming summer. She found that she had about a thousand dollars for the most. It should at least get her to Los Angeles.

She took the money, stuffed it in her pockets and zipped up the bag. She took it downstairs and put it by the front door. She ran to the professor's lab in the basement. She found some gasoline and spread it all over the house except the bodies. She covered each body with a blanket and said a prayer for each one.

She picked up her bag and found some matches in one of the kitchen cabinets. She struck one and threw it on a puddle of gasoline. She watched as the fire grew. She waited until it spread to every inch of the living room before she put the hood of her jacket on and left.

She ended up in the city. She needed a cab to the train station and eventually got one.

"Train station," she said quietly as she stared out the window. Her voice sounded so different from how it used to sound. Back then it was always feminine with a little bit of tough now it just sounded…distant.

She looked outside and saw all the happy citizens of Townsville. It made her even more miserable. She looked at the sun from the window. It looked so sunny and warm, the exact opposite of how she looked and felt.

_I thought vampires burned in the sun. Guess it was a myth_, she thought.

When she arrived at the train station she paid the taxi driver and walked to the entrance. The whole place was buzzing with happy people. She took a deep breath and headed in.

She minute she walked in she felt her stomach begin to ache. She felt some sort of hunger. It was a very strong feeling too.

She just shook it off and walked with her head down to one of the tillers to buy a ticket to L.A. she got her ticket and waited for her train.

It finally came after ten painful minutes of waiting for Buttercup. It was very difficult to be around so many people. The more people the stronger the feeling of hunger was.

She tried finding a seat away from too many people and eventually found one. She took her iPod out from her back pack and decided to drown her sorrows and hunger with music for the long awaiting train ride.

XXX

When she arrived in Los Angeles she saw it was dark outside already.

She started walking and found a cab.

"Nearest motel please," she said to the taxi driver with no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

He took her to some motel called _Sandy's Place._ It looked deserted and some lights were off making it look like some creepy motel where people got murdered in. It didn't scare Buttercup one bit.

She made her way inside the lobby and went to the receptionist's desk. Behind the desk sat an annoyed looking middle aged woman typing something a rusty old looking computer.

"Hi, I would like a room for one please," Buttercup said with a smile, trying to be friendly. The lady just turned around in her chair, reached up and got a key from the hook it was hanging on and handed it to her. She gave her a book to sign her name.

BC quickly made up a fake name and signed.

"Fifty dollars," demanded the woman in a monotone voice.

_Fifty dollars for this deserted dump? _Buttercup thought.

She handed her the money, checked the number on the key and headed to her room. She got room 001. _Guess I'm the only person here_, she thought bitterly.

She opened the door to her room to find an old looking double bed, next to it a nightstand with an even older looking lamp. Across the bed was a beat up TV that looked like it came from a junk yard. The walls were a dull crème. There was another door that probably led to the bathroom.

She sighed and started getting ready for bed. She locked the door and decided to watch TV since she couldn't fall asleep. Turns out the TV didn't even work.

With another sigh she decided to just go and sleep.

XXX

In the morning she quickly took a shower, got dressed and headed out. She found another cab and asked to go into the city. Maybe she could find other vampires, there had to be more out there. Some of them had to be working for HIM too and maybe she could 'persuade' them to tell her where he is.

She arrived at the front of a pet store. The streets were busy and reminded her of Townsville. She quickly shook the thought away, knowing it would just remind her of her family and make her miserable all over again.

She looked around trying to find somewhere to go that could maybe just maybe have vampires in to tell her about HIM.

She couldn't find any and just tried walking around.

While she was walking she walked past an alley and saw something from the corner of her eye move. It was so fast that she thought maybe she was dreaming but then again she was as fast as that. She got a little hope that it could be a vampire.

She walked into the alley and walked towards the spot she thought it could be. It was behind a dumpster. She slowly looked behind it but all she found was a cat munching on what looked like a rotten piece of fish. She frowned.

She was just about to turn around when something grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall across the dumpster.

She gasped when she hit the wall. It hurt badly but the pain soon ended. Buttercup looked up to find herself face to face with a pair of red eyes. The same type of red her eyes would become when she drank blood.

The person with the red eyes was a woman with long red hair that reminded her a lot of her sister, Blossom. She was a bit taller than Buttercup and was really pretty. The woman opened her mouth and fangs slowly came down. BC was now scared for her life.

"Don't scream," the woman said and while she said it her pupils dilated and contracted again.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup managed to choke out. The woman paused for a second and sniffed BC's neck. She pulled back and said, "You're not human."

"No. Now let me go!" Buttercup half screamed. The woman quickly let go and apologized.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a snack to eat."

"Who are you?" BC asked while rubbing her neck where the woman kept her. The woman smiled.

"I'm Rose. Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Read & Review :).**

"I'm Rose. Pleasure to meet you."

Buttercup who was still rubbing her neck just stared at the woman.

"So are you going to tell me your name or what?" Rose asked playfully.

"Buttercup…my name's Buttercup" she answered.

Rose smiled. "So now that that's sorted mind if ask what you're doing in L.A? I haven't seen you before and believe me, I know all the vampires in Los Angeles," Rose said.

"Wait, there's more? Like a lot more?" Buttercup asked; astonished that there were a lot of vampires in the world and she never even knew they existed.

"Yes. So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're a new vampire? When did you get turned?" asked Rose.

"Uhm…about two days ago."

"I'm also guessing you don't know what you're capable of now, right?" Rose asked a really shocked Buttercup.

"Uh, yeah. Can you explain all this to me 'cause right now I'm really confused. I thought that that guy HIM was the only one and he somehow turned me or-" BC was cut off by Rose who said, "Wait, wait, wait. You got turned by HIM? We need to talk. C'mon let's go."

"Wait! Where are you taking me?!" Buttercup yelled at her. She was a bit terrified since this lady was stronger than her and could do damage to Buttercup.

"To go talk somewhere, you know…cleaner," Rose said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose took Buttercup to a little café with very few customers. Perfect place to talk about HIM and what his up too. They sat down and ordered a coffee.

"So are you gonna tell me why we're here or what?" BC said rudely. Rose wasn't fazed at all. She probably spoke to people far worse than Buttercup.

"Yes. I'm here to ask you about HIM. Why did he turn you?" Rose asked curiously.

"HIM? I don't think he planned on turning me. He just killed me along with the rest of my family," Buttercup replied, saying the last part softly. Rose saw her expression changed and put her hand on top of Buttercup's in a comforting gesture.

"I'm really sorry for your loss," she said quietly. Buttercup nodded and said a small thanks. BC cleared her throat and tore her hand away from Rose's and put it in her lap.

"I know how you feel you know. About HIM killing your family I mean."

"No you don't. You never saw them lying there lifeless on the floor covered in their own blood," she replied, almost screaming at Rose and rising slightly out of her chair. Buttercup still couldn't get over the fact that her family was dead.

"Yes I do because it happened to me to! He killed my brother and I just had to sit there and watch! I felt so helpless and just before he could kill me somebody saved me. I owe that person my life. I didn't even get to say thank you for saving me," Rose said with a single tear running down her face.

"Oh," Buttercup said softly, sitting back down. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Rose gave her a weak smile and said, "It's okay. It happened a hundred years ago. I should probably get over his death by now."

"It's not okay; it'll never be okay because he was YOUR brother. HIM didn't have the right to just go and kill your brother," Buttercup told her and gave her a small smile. Rose gave one of her own.

Rose sipped her coffee before saying, "So since you're new, why not learn about your new powers?"

"Okay."

"Well let's see, you have super hearing and super strength which I might I add comes in handy practically all the time. You have super speed making you able to run faster lightning. You heal quickly and you're immortal," Rose finished with a smile.

"But sometimes immortality sucks because everyone around you grows older and you're just the same age. You fall in love but then can't stay with that person because they grow older and stay young. Oh and you can't have babies," Rose said sadly.

"Wow, seems like you have a lot of knowledge about things. You must've been around for quite some time," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred and twenty four years old."

"How do you kill vampires? You know just in case someone tries to kill me so I know if I'll die or not," Buttercup said.

"The only object that kills us is wooden steaks through the heart or somebody ripping your heart out of your chest," Rose replied seriously. Buttercup nodded.

"Oh and what was that thing you tried to do with me in the alley? Where your eyes got all weird?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh yeah! That was compulsion," Rose replied nonchalantly.

"As in mind control?" Buttercup asked and Rose nodded.

"That's cool. How do you do it?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"It's pretty easy actually. Any vamp can do it. You just look into the person's eyes and focus on them doing what you ask. Your pupils will dilate then contract once it happens. The person you compelled would just feel the need to do whatever you asked them to do," Rose answered.

"Can you show me how?" Buttercup asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rose called the waitress and brought her close to her face. By now there was nobody else in the café so it was safe to use their vamp powers.

Rose looked into the waitress's eyes and said, "You will start laughing hysterically." And sure enough, the waitress started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow that is so awesome!" BC exclaimed. Rose smiled.

"Now you try," Rose told Buttercup.

BC took a deep breath and pulled the still laughing waitress closer to her. She looked into her eyes and said, "Stop laughing and pretend your…a frog." The waitress immediately did what BC said and started jumping around like a frog.

Buttercup and Rose began to laugh at how stupid and funny the waitress looked. When they caught their breath BC compelled her to stop and go back to working.

Buttercup's face became serious.

"I need you to tell me where HIM is," Buttercup spoke emotionlessly.

"What?! Why?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Because I want to find him and kill him," Buttercup said.

"But he'll kill you!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," BC immediately replied. Rose sighed.

"Just give me a moment." Rose got up and took out her cellphone and started talking to the person on the other end of the line.

When she came back to Buttercup, she said, "HIM's in Las Vegas."

"Are you lying to me? 'Cause if you are, I'm gonna quit being nice and kick your ass," Buttercup spoke seriously.

"No, I'm not lying. He really is there, okay? Just be careful. HIM is very strong and could easily kill you since you're a new vampire and all," Rose told BC.

"Yes I will and thanks for being so nice to me and making me smile. I never smiled in a couple of days and it feels really good to finally do it," Buttercup said softly as she got up. Rose got up too.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need help or just some guidance you can come and talk to me, okay?" Rose said as she hugged Buttercup. BC gave her one last smile and left.

Now that she knew where HIM was, she needed to get there and get there fast.


End file.
